


Rivals we are

by SandyCa



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyCa/pseuds/SandyCa
Summary: Splendid is going to fight with him again, but something goes wrong...





	Rivals we are

"Again? You're not a kid, to fight with that guy each day. Your bruises won't heal anymore, 'cause your body knows that it's useless!"  
Giggles turned to her friend and, noticing that he wasn't listening, tugged at his shirt and shouted on top of her lungs: "idiot!"  
Splendid flinched but managed not to lose his temper, knowing that when it comes to quarrels the girl wouldn't be easily assuaged.  
"I was listening, oh yes, you were talking about how my grades are so low and that I want to stop messing with thit fucker...Am I right?"  
"Idiot," -Giggles mumbled and let go of his shirt, "Doesn't your jaw hurt?" -she gently touched the brand-new patch on the boy's cheeck. Splendid clenched his fists:"That's nothing! I gave him a kick right into the guts, hope he enjoys it! Next time I'm gonna punch him so hard, he won't even be able to come to school, heh."  
Giggles sighed and, turning to wave to the boy, said: "So... Till tomorrow?"  
"What? Yea, tomorror I'll definetely kick the shit out of him, live and see."

They met a year ago. A group of guys tried to rape her, when a boy stepped in, from aside it looked like he was just a weirdo playing hero. Not to say he was a splendid fighter, for he got hurt more then the guys, but that's how Giggles saw him from then on. Turned out they lived nearby, so they started going home together. Nothing more than that, but they got to know each other and became real friends. Meeting him was the best part of Giggles' day, she had no such illusion that he would ever return her feelings, just being by his side was enough. Until not long ago, when Splendid started to spend his afterschool time in the infirmary, missing their dayly trip, or when finally coming, talking only about that guy. It's true, his face and arms were covered in bruises, but he literally shone of happiness while talking overexitedly about him.  
Giggles glanced in the direction of the boy going further away from her, she stretched her arm, so that the figure of her crash was between her slim fingers, until he disappeared behind the corner. Then she dropped her arm and walked away, smiling sadly.

His jaw hurt. Like fucking really hurt. When Giggles brushed his cheeck, he barely managed to keep a shout down. Splendid sat by the mirror, getting rid of the patch with a lot of loud "auuuuch". It didn't swell yet, that god, but the colour was that intense violet hint that looked threatening. It wasn't the only painful task for the day: he was to treat his wound on the thigh, then pour oxygen peroxide on many little wounds. That was ok, though. He was going to kill that guy tomorrow, oh yes sir, break him as much as possible, every bone in that body, punch his face until knuckles go red with blood, and maybe then, just maybe, that devastating, burning feeling in the depths of his chest would go away. 

" Now, isn't it plain stupid, how you come here every day to get hit," -Splendont kicked a rock on his way, lazily sliding his gaze over the landscape of the ruins of an old school building, a perfect place for fighting. Only the crows would hear the noise and they doubtably can call the police.  
"Aren't you the one who comes on the first call? By the way, how's your eye? Bet it hurts, by the look of the swelling..."  
"Talking about looks, that patch looks cute on you."  
"...the fuck? Aren't you the one wanting to be hit, moron?" Splendid clenched his fists and moved into his opponent's direction. Now he'll get it. He was going to pretend to hit with his right fist, but only pretend, and then punch this idiot's face with his left. Perfect plan. That was when Splendid stretched out his right arm, when Splendont, instead of blocking the attack, grabbed the boy's arm, approaching his face to that of the other's. Splendid hadn't even realised, what happened, when he felt the lips of the other boy touching his, heat of his rival's breath on his face. He felt blood not flowing, but flooding into his head, his body temperature jumped so high in such a short time that he thought he was going to faint. The tongue of Splendont felt so good, it was tangling with his own. Splendid closed his eyes, giving in to the pleasure, his hands wrapped around Splendont's waist, moving their bodies closer one to another. His heart bat like crazy, as if he stood by a loudspeaker sending vibration to the air around. Splendid felt his legs giving out, he leant on the other boy, but Splendont wasn't much of a fucking pole, so they slowly sank onto the ground, breaking their kiss only for a second to gasp a short breath and then proceed.  
"Hey, what's ya..."  
Splendid's back hit the ground, he felt the cold pavement and it chilled him a little. The other boy leaned over his plastered body, shading the light, whatever there was of it. Splendid flinched, when his enemy's tongue traced down his neck, to the callarbone.  
"Hey, wait, you know, better don't.."  
Not answering, Splendont unbuttoned his shirt and brushed his fingers down his chest and waist, bacause of which Splendid tossed his head back, gasping. Splendont's fingers but burned through his hot flesh, the sensations were much sharper than through the tissue. Splendid's stomach muscles clenched painfully. He was no more in control of his face, or his voice, which produced weird, high-pitched sounds, so unlike him. He could only embrace that body over him, wishing it closer, to merge with his own. That desire overwhelmed him, so that the boy didn't realise right away that his pants were being unbuttoned. Splendid let go of the other's back and half-set.  
"Wait, the fuck you think you're doing?"  
Splendont looked at him as if he was autistic or a worm or something. His face was also red and he looked drunk.  
" Well, don't you want to? I mean you also have a boner."  
Boner? Splendid didn't think that far. In fact, he didn't think at all and couldn't even realise, how they got into a situation like that when they wanted to kill each other not five minutes ago. He couldn't deny it though, he wanted another so bad he could barely breath.  
"Agh... I mean, I dunno. We're both dudes, so.. I mean, we could, agh, but... You know, I'm not bottoming!"  
Splendont looked at him contemptuously, and Splendid thought, that he was lowered from a worm to dirt or so.  
"No kidding, you're so fucking irritating, so just shut up," -Splendont pressed his lips to the other's, forcing him to open his mouth, so that his jaw hurt like hell. Splendid tried to resist, in vain: his arms were pinned to the ground over his head. Strangely, it made him feel hot, having a weight over him and unable to move. He entvined his legs over the other's waist. He opened his eyes, feeling slight dizziness, as if he were under drugs, and saliva drooling from the Splendont's sneering mouth. "Much better," -said his expression.  
With one arm, the redhead tugged his pants down and, spreading his legs, unbuttoned his own pants. Splendid contemplated that scene with a kind of fascination.  
" You're not gonna put it in right away, right?" -he was half-panicking, half-wishing that thing to penetrate him, to brake him completely.  
"No, sweetie, unless you don't want me to," -Splendont put his fingers into Splendid's mouth, forcing it open.  
"Don't call me that you moro...Whata u doin?" -he felt his face heating up, those fingers made him feel so good, touching his teeth and going deeper into the throat. Splendont freed his oozy with saliva fingers and looked at it caltulatingly: "Guess that's about right"  
He pushed the other's right leg higher and touched around the hole. Splendid felt electricity go through his body. The finger slipped in easily, the boy's body curved :he'd never felt anything like that before, the sensation was so weird.  
"Secound's up to go..." -Splendont slipped in another finger, stretching the hole inside, scissoring it. Splendid gasped, when he felt it hit the right place.  
"Uhm, stop, it's weird!"  
"What? You say you don't like it?" -Splendont slipped in the third finger, watching nonchalantly the other moan.  
"Here we go," -Splendont freed his hand and, propping the other's pelvis a little higher over the ground, put his penis in.  
"Wha... You should stop, I mean it..Aaaah!"  
"Oh, shut up for fuck's sake!" -Splendont kissed his opponent, rendering him silent, while thrusting, till it was all in. Splendid moaned into his mouth, his half-shut eyes watered.  
Splendont lent closer to him, putting his body in such a position, that his lower half was almost horisontal to the grounf, and thrust in, speeding up. Splendid's eyes rolled up, he stretched his hand out in attempt to touch himself.  
"Uh uh, no hands," -Splendont pinned the boy's arms to the ground again.  
"But I...wanna cum...Ah!"  
"So be it, but no hands," -Splendont smiled, condescending.  
"...Fuckhead"  
"Did you just...Agh, what did you tighten up for!"  
"Ahaha! Toldya not to fuck with me! Now it's you who's gonna lose," -Splendid put his tongue out, mockinly, while thrusting his hips up, towards his rival's thrusts.  
Their mouths connected once again , the heat of their bodies replaced the consciousness, leaving only that devastating feeling, that could in it's culpit dinamite the damn planet.

"Has he hurt your leg or anything? You walk strangely," -in Giggles' voice was worry.  
"Yea, something like that," -answered Splendid, flushing and averting his gaze from the girl's allseing eyes, "He got what he was asking for though."  
Giggles sneered, looked away and murmured:"Idiot"


End file.
